


The Fashion Disaster of Domino City

by HeleneOfFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blogging, Crack, Not Serious, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: A new blog emerges in the vast world of the internet, seemingly with the only goal to ridicule Seto Kaiba's fashion sense and style. Everyone has a good laugh and time. Everyone except Seto Kaiba.





	The Fashion Disaster of Domino City

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Pouring out my frustration about Seto not knowing how to dress himself by writing a fic about it? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> On a more serious note, this fic only exists thanks to the lovely [UGLI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/profile), with whom I have amazing convos and rants about our dear YGO characters.  
> Quite some time ago, I made [tumblr post](https://blue-eyes-white-polarbear.tumblr.com/post/171483154880/you-know-what-we-needa-fic-in-form-of-a-domino#notes) about how I needed a fic about a fashion blog trashing Seto's outfits and because I still really like the idea, here it is!
> 
> The updates will be very irregular, mostly because they depend on how fast I advance in my quest to watch the anime. But I promise you, I'm always working on it! (Also, I've never written crack before and I don't know how to do it, but I'm still tagging it as such bc it's the only description that comes to my mind. Also 2: I'm horrible at humor so please bear with me! Or make suggestions what you would like to see!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S.: There will be somewhat of a plot, I swear! And the next chapters will be longer!

The sound of fingernails clacking on hard ground echo through the cabin as two perfectly manicured hands are typing relentlessly on a laptop keyboard. With amazing speed, the fingers fly over the keys, writing down word after word, sentence after sentence, paragraph after paragraph.  
Two hours later, the typing sound stops and is replaced by the clicking of a mouse and finally a long and satisfied sigh shortly after. 

In Japan, it was the middle of the night, but whoever woke up the next morning and decided to venture on the side of the less popular but very experimental and opinionated blogs on the internet would find that KillerCrows34 had posted a new article.

_Final proof discovered. Money does not buy style._

_It has been decades since major scientists across all fields have put together their differences to solve one of humanities greatest mysteries: Is money the reason why we think rich people look better than us? Ever since, courageous Sociologists, Economists, Biologists and literally every academic profession you can think of have always come back to this quintessential problem, never resting until they would find the answer. This week, they have finally made a breakthrough discovery on a small island owned by a certain Maximillion Pegasus._  
Seto Kaiba, 16-year-old who allegedly is too smart for his own good who has been in the public eye ever since he took over Kaiba Corporations, was spotted wearing a curious outfit no one with this much money should be falsely confident enough to wear in public.  
Kaiba is a recognized public figure, even the more easily so because of the atrocious haircut he insists on wearing on his head like other people do mops when they're shitfaced at some carnival party. Someone should tell him that mullets have been out longer than he has been alive and that he won't be the one to bring them back to the trends. He has however brought himself into my personal "worst-dressed celebrities" list even the more so because he lacks the excuse his more older competitors can make count for themselves, namely that they're simply too old and out of touch with the current world to know what's in and what's out. 

Although it did not break the internet, this was the blogs most popular post. The number of followers nearly doubled. Not that that amounts to much. Seto Kaiba stayed completely oblivious of this all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://blue-eyes-white-polarbear.tumblr.com/The-Fashion-Disaster-Of-Domino-City) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heleneofflowers), so please drop by and talk to me! (It's also the quickest way to get more info and updates about this fic :D)
> 
> And you know what they say! The quickest way to an authors heart is with a knife between the fourth and fifth rib or with a comment! (Please don't kill me.)


End file.
